Units among us
by uay778
Summary: a bouncy weeaboo named Vell, and a brainy Britt named Lizz, get more than they bargained for when Vell gets a special gift from a cool new company (humanstuck trolls, humanstuck ocs and kid oc's used, some oc's belong to my friend)
1. Chapter 1

Units among us by:uay778

* * *

uay: hi there this is my first fan fic, i just wanna say i only own the oc's the rest belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and andrew hussie, i hope you like it!

* * *

chapter one: sleeping in cereal

It was the beginning of summer and our story begins in a house in small neighborhood in the middle of south Carolina,

A girl was sitting on her couch watching silly videos and looking at anime fan art, her name was Vell she's 14 with long brown hair and a blue streak in her bangs,she wore a mulberry t-shirt with a moon in the middle and grey shorts with sky blue thigh socks, she thought it would be just a normal day until that add showed up, "hmm? what the?" she said as something popped up on her phone, CONGRATULATIONS YOU'VE BEEN SELECTED TO WIN FREE HETALIA UNITS, THEY WILL BE SENT TO YOUR ADDRESS IN A FEW DAYS, THANK YOU

"Nani?" she exclaimed "hetalia units?" well I do love hetalia so im gonna keep a happy attitude on this" "a happy attitude on what?" said an accented voice coming from the kitchen it was Vell's best friend Lizz, she lived in London but she had run away from home, and Vell decided to give her a place to stay,Vell's guardian her cousin Mona was fine with it but right now she had gone on a cruise she had won from a scratch ticket and left the two with her that trust that they could take care of themselves, she had left them money. "i won something Lizz, it said it will be arriving in a couple of days" "oh well what is it?" "im not exactly sure it was something called hetalia units, but I hope it's gonna be something fun"

a few days later a knock at the door was heard, "i'll get it" Lizz called,Vell was half asleep in her unicorn Cosplay Pajamas eating fruit loops at the kitchen table it was about 8:30 am. Lizz opened the door and there was a delivery man wearing the strangest uniform she had ever seen, his hat had to mint green bunny ears on it and there was a rabbit on his uniform shirt the truck behind it said "flying mint bunny corporations" the delivery man asked "are you Vell Vitrum?" "oh no shes a little out of sorts at the moments" she then heard a splash looking back she saw that Vell had fallen asleep in her cereal, "um...I can sign for it" she signed it and the delivery man brought a very large box in on his dolly, "where should I put-is she alight?" he asked seeing Vell face down in her food "she's fine just a little sleepy just put it there on the floor" she said "alright...have a good day," the delivery man said leaving. after he had left Lizz went over and shook Vell yelling"VELL WAKE UP!" "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!...what? oh hey Lizz whats up?" Vell said awakening from her nap milk dripping off her face, "Vell i think one of those things you won are here, it was sent by some odd company it's mascot was a winged rabbit" "wait...was it green?" "i think so...why?" Lizz asked "THAT WAS FLYING MINT BUNNY!" Vell shouted out and she then spotted the box and ran out of her chair straight to it,startling Lizz a bit "she was so sleepy a minute ago..." she thought to herself she then walked over to the box and asked " so what is it anyway," i don't know but it came with this" Vell she said handing Lizz a manual from the top of the box.


	2. Chapter 2

uay: so heres chapter two, hope you like it and oh! i forgot to give lizz a description

lizz has long blonde hair with pink highlights in it, its kinda curly but also kinda pointy too, she wears a white long sleeve shirt with a orchid colored biohazard symbol. so enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter two: awesomeness arrives

"hmm..."Lizz said curiously "what? What is it?"Vell asked "it's apparently a manual, says it's a Gilbert Beilshmidt unit" "oh! that's Prussia!" Vell said excitedly "how's it say to turn it on?" "Well hang on, let's see now...height, weight, age,LENGTH!? Ignoring that..settings, ah! Here we go removal from packaging, alright...we could pour beer on the box..." "umm, i don't think that we have any alcohol and if we do i don't think cuz will be happy if we touch any" "alright...don't suppose you have any Austrian apple strudel?" "nopey nope" "well that leaves ether speaking Russian or activating the gilbird unit" "well if we speak Russian we might freak him out so we should activate the gilbird, I'll go get a crowbar from the garage!". After getting a very large crowbar Vell pried the top of the box and pulled out a tiny sleeping yellow bird "ooh~ Lizz look at it!" Vell said sweetly holding the fluffy creature in her hands "i must admit it's quite cute now turn it on" "right okay" she said as she switched it on its eyes flipped open and started to chirp then a white blob flew past them and the gilbird was gone "gilbird little buddy there you are!" the girls tuned around and a man with pale skin white hair and red eyes holding the bird was standing in Vell's kitchen."um...hello?" lizz said very perplexed by what had just happened "oh...sup im am the awesome Prussia!" he said very loudly "do you guys have beer?" "if we do you can't have any, and if you try my cousin might bash your head in when she gets back" "VELL!" Lizz shouted "what? She might" "whatever, Blondie there will get me some" he said while flopping onto the couch "I will do no such thing! im 16! That is below the drinking age!" "Fine! Unicorn you get it!" "Sorry, but im younger than her so I can't get it ether, but we have some cider in the fridge and it's been sitting there for a while so maybe it's fermented! I'll get you some," Vell said walking to the fridge, Lizz rolled her eyes and said down on the couch next to him thinking to herself, "this is going to be a very long day"

* * *

sorry i guess it was kinda short, but chapter 3 will be comin at ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

uay: i'm so sorry i forgot to post this, i spent all of my thanksgiving break in Virginia so i couldn't get to my laptop since i left it 3 states away but here's chapter 3, hope you like it x3

* * *

Units among us

chapter 3: three people on their way

It had been 2 days since the girls had opened up Prussia but it felt like a century in Lizz's mind, he drank all the cider in the house, made messes and didn't clean them up, and gilbird kept making nests in the craziest of places. But Vell wasn't very ticked by his behavior she watched the anime and knew how he acted, she was on the couch pestering someone

[kawaiiribbons began pestering blastedmelody]

{ kr- hey are you there?

bm- yeah whats up?

kr- nutin just bored i guenjkfv}

"ack!"Vell exclaimed because while Vell was on the couch playing video games and he had just jumped up yelling "THE AWESOME ME GOT THE HIGH SCORE!"and the sudden jolt from the couch caused her to mess up what she was writing

{ bm- what?

kr- gomenasai Prussia just freaked me out is all

bm- Prussia?

Kr- oh I forgot, we have a new house guest oh! Why don't you and Alex come over to meet him?

bm- oh that's sounds cool, should I bring anything?

kr-...bratwurst

bm- an odd request, but I'll see what I can do, Nate out! }

[blastedmelody ceased pestering kawaiiribbons]

"Who are you texting?" Prussia said leaning over Vell's shoulder "huh? Oh it's...a secret!" not wanting to reveal that people were coming to meet him, she wanted it to be a surprise "come on let me see!" Prussia said trying to grab the phone from her "no! Cut it out! lizzz!" Vell shouted "ugh what is it?" she asked sounding somewhat irritated "Prussia is trying to take my phone!"" Prussia! Stop that!" "Ugh! Fine! You guys are being so unawesome!" he said crossing his arms then Vell thought to herself maybe inviting them wasn't such a good idea, meanwhile another box was on its way to the girls house.

* * *

uay: i actually had no idea how short this chapter was...wow, but thats okay because right after i post this one im posting chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Uay: here it is, as i promised chapter 4! and whoever can name the song and what band it's from gets BONUS SWAG POINTS!

* * *

Units among us

chapter 4:cleaning and meeting

The boys were coming soon so vell had to get busy so she grabbed a broom and her iPod and she cleaned while she danced she looked like she was a fairy on the wind spinning and sweeping while also singing,"cheer up and dry those damp eyes and tell me when it rains cause I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your viens-oof!" she was so wrapped up in her song that she didn't notice that Prussia opened the fridge door and she walked right into it "mein gott what are you doing?" he exclaimed helping her off the floor "ahh...I was cleaning,and i guess i got distracted..." "Such a strange little girl you are" he said tussling her hair "...whatever bird man..." she mumbled going back to cleaning. A few hours had passed Vell had cleaned the house and ordered some pizzas and then the doorbell rang "I got it! I got it!" Vell shouted scampering down the stairs and opening the door but to her surprise 3 people were at the door, it was Nate, Alex and the delivery man "oh hey guys come in, I'll be there in a jif just gotta sign for this" she said as the two slid past her as she took the clipboard from the man "sorry for being asleep the last time" she said to him "it's fine im just glad you didn't drown in your breakfast" he joked vell giggled then pushed the crate inside "oh Nate did you bring the stuff?" she said after pushing it fully inside, "yeah I left it on the table," "cool thanks" she said walking over to the couch and gave the napping Prussian on it a good shake, "GAH! WHAT?!...who the hell are these guys?" he said groggily "these are my friends, and you will show them respect while they are-" Vell was interrupted by Lizz stomping down the stairs "UGH PRUSSIA WILL YOU KEEP YOUR BLOODY BIRD FROM MAKING NESTS IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWE-"Lizz stopped she saw Alex Nate and Prussia all in the same room it was just too much for her...then it all went black.

* * *

Uay: ooh~ cliffhanger! bet you didn't expect that huh?...if you did i'm very impressed,


	5. Chapter 5 holdback message

hey guys it's uay here, sorry the new chapter is takign so long, i actually finsihsed it but it was on my laptop and it's battery can't hold a charge for like 3 minutes, and now the charger is acting stupid so i can't put it online unti li can get it fixed, and my family has some higher priorities to take care of right now, so i thought i should just explain myself is all, so until then, keep bein cool-uay778 out!


	6. Chapter 5

Uay: hey guys sorry for the holdup but my brother finally got the laptop to somewhat work so here's chapter five, from now on i'm writing the chapters on the pc so don't worry chapter 6 will be comin at ya soon~

* * *

Chapter 5:through the eyes of a scientist and attack of the whiny tomato

[Lizz's POV]

I awoke on the couch everything blurry and I smelled something...something...really good "ugh...what the hell?" I said weakly "omg she's awake!"I heard Vell say running over to me with...tomato sauce on her face"what happened?"I asked "you took a nap...on the floor" she said "then we had pizza and wurst you want some?" "um...okay?" I said sitting up and she then handed me a slice of pizza with pieces of wurst sliced on it, Alex,Nate and Gilbert were laughing like morons but then I noticed the box "did we get another unit?"i asked "oh yeah it came before you got downstairs can I read the manual?" she asked with excited eyes "uh sure just don't hurt yourself trying to open the box" "yeah!" she said pepped up and grabbing the manual off the box,..."oh...oh my gosh" she said sound surprised "what?"I asked suspiciously she never usually talked that way "oh uh...it's nothing" she said now inexplicably raiding the fridge "Vell what the hell are you doing?" Nate said with his mouth full, god it was gross "I need bait!...ah! pay dirt" she exclaimed grabbing a plate of...tomatoes?

(no one's POV)

"what do you need tomatoes for?" Lizz asked looking very confused "oh we got that one did we?"Prussia asked sounding somewhat annoyed "yep, but we can"t just leave him in there" she said setting the plate of tomatoes down near the crate she took a few steps back and *bang* *bang* strange bonking sounds were heard from inside the crate "~what did you two buy?~" Alex said sounding kind of worried suddenly a high voice came from nowhere "hey let me outta here you bastards!" "Hey!" Vell said sternly "stop yelling like a nutcase and we'll let you out" and then the box went silent, everyone was surprised Vell was usually so immature but this time she took action. Vell pried open the top of the box and out crawled a tiny child "you guys ordered a kid?" Nate asked with the weirdest look on his face "no, I won him" Vell said smiling "that's how I got Prussia remember I told you this" "oh right...guess it'll take some getting used to" the kid was already chomping down on the tomatoes "so...who is this child?"Lizz asked starting to stand "that's Romano he's the personification of south Italy" Vell explained "south?" Nate asked "yeah see they were governed separately so it made sense they would have two personifications" *BURP* Romano had finished eating the tomatoes in a matter of seconds "I want more!" he shouted "that is not how we ask for things in this house" Lizz said angered and taking the plate from him "hey give that back!" he said pulling on her leg "Romano in this house we use please, maybe if you use please lizz will give you a slice of pizza, you think you can do that for me?" Vell said calmly stepping down towards him. He looked at his feet and the poked lizz in the leg "...can...can i some pizza...please?" he managed to say, still looking at his feet Lizz sighed and handed him a plain slice and he started to eat it. After a few hours which included Prussia and Nate having a food fight, Romano having a tantrum about not getting a 3rd slice of pizza and Vell getting tomato sauce stuck in her hair and Romano hiding behind the couch somehow mistaking Alex for France it was time for bed. "Okay it's way past Vell's bedtime you two need to leave" Lizz said pointing Nate and Alex towards the door "bye guys!" Vell said drowsily watching Lizz push them out the door, Romano was already asleep on a throw pillow that fell on the floor, Vell scooped him up and went upstairs "goodnight!" she whispered and she was gone,lizz had thrown a blanket on Prussia since he was for some reason lying on the kitchen table drooling and went towards the basement door "ugh this is so stupid, I need to get back to my inventions" she said opening the door and quickly shutting it behind her but before the door fully closed a feint primrose light could have almost been seen.


	7. Chapter 6 part One

Uay: told ya it'd be comin at ya soon!

Vell:finally! you've been putting off writing for so long!

Uay: how did you get in here?

Vell:i...don't know

Uay:ugh enjoy the story i'm gonna go put her back where she belongs

* * *

Chapter 6: sweet sunshine and sweeter sunflowers part one

2 days had passed after Romano's arrival, he had been sleeping in vell's room, but on the opposite side of the bed by her feet so vell couldn't squish him in her sleep. It was a beautiful sunny morning that day and a truck had just pulled up to the driveway when vell was taking a breath out of her upstairs window.

"oh! hey delivery guy wait i'll be right down!" she screamed at him from the window having him look up very quizzically. as she skidded down the stairs and bolted to the door while her 3 house guests watched her bounce around like a sugar high kitten, Lizz who had been used to this just ignored it and went back to reading a book, Romano was confused how anyone could be so hyper at nine in the morning bu then just went back to eating his cereal and prussia just shook his head then went back to reading the paper, the paper which Lizz made him read since he needed to "Get his freeloading ass out and get a job".

To tell the truth Lizz was right, both girl's already had job's, Lizz had a summer job at Google and vell worked shifts at a cosplay cafe so compared to them Prussia was kind of a dead weight. Vell opened the door and signed for the package, just like the last two, it was rolled in,and then man was on his way atleast after he had stopped waving back at vell. "another one?" lizz asked "yep i'll get the crowbar" vell said skipping down to the garage. "ugh, let's see..."lizz said sounding irritated "Ivan Braginski or Russia..hmm.." Then as quick as a flash Prussia jumped up on the kitchen table grabbing a chair to protect himself. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Lizz shouted seeing him jump up on the table like a moron "Hey you dummy bastard you standing in my food!" Romano piped up at Prussia from the table.

"What is goin on in here?" Vell said looking confused, well more confused than usual "This idiot jumped up on the table like a lunatic" lizz said gesturing to prussia still holding the chair "i'm doing this in awesome self defense!" he retorted thought for a few seconds her mind's vault twisting open until it clicked "we got Russia didn't we?" she asked "i-how did you?" Lizz said sounding very confused "i have my ways lemme see the manual" vell said taking the manual from lizz."Oh i got this!" Vell then took a drink of water,coughed and then out from the small girl's mouth came "брат!" in a loud clear voice.A minute passed by and nothing happened. "why aren't we dead?" Prussia asked still holding the chair "I don't know, the manual said that should have woken him up"vell said looking disappointing "perhaps we should just open it?" Lizz said picking up the crowbar "let me do it!" Vell said grabbing the bar and opening the crate and what vell saw in the crate was something she did not expect.

(Vell's POV)

I expected a sleeping Russian man but instead i saw something that made my heart skip a beat. A tiny little Ivan was sitting at the bottom of the large box. He stared up at me with those large violet eyes and i swear my heart almost melted.здравствуйте are you mother Russia?" he said looking deep into my eyes i didn't know what to say for a second but my heart kicked in and out of my mouth came "no sweetie, i'm Vell your big sister" i said picking him up, i then heard the familiar sound of lizz face palming but i didn't care.

(POV end)

"where are we старшая сестра?" Russia asked lookign around "This is home Russia, Do you like it?" Vell said gingerly, Prussia had gotten off the table and was now on the couch and romano had started sneering at little Ivan While Lizz just shook her head. Ivan took a look around and then said "It needs more sunflowers"Vell was silent for a second and the said: i think your right, in fact i think the house needs more flowers in general, oh! why don't we go to the park? they have so many flowers there"Vell announced "really? now?" Lizz asked a flat tone in her voice but then Vell and Ivan flashed the puppy eyes and Lizz gave in"fine!..."ill start up the car" "YAY!" Vell said sounding victorious "But you have to get dressed first!" Lizz said from the other room, Vell then looked down, and realized she was still wearing her grey and white night gown and purple bunny slippers.

* * *

Uay: part one? yep, i'm breaking it down into parts now

?: When ^re we gonn^ be in +he s+ory?

Uay: keep your head on i'm getting to it, and stop quirking you don't quirk in this story!

?:oh righ+...this better?

Uay:yes thanks, see ya next time everybody!


	8. Chapter 6 part two

Uay: hey guys! sorry i've been lazy and took a while to finish the second part, but i finished it!, but i'll try to get my act together okay?

NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER I SAY!

* * *

Units among us

chapter 6 : Sweet sunshine and sweeter sunflowers part two

Vell stepped down the stairs wearing a navy blue tee and a pair of magenta overalls with her signature crescent moon sewn onto the pocket, "lizz! i'm dressed can we go now?" she asked from the bottom step "yes, go wait in the car i'll be right there," she called back from the kitchen she then turned towards Prussia and lifted down the paper from his view "you watch over the house, and we get a unit while vell and i are out then try not open it before we get home, got it?" she threatened "ja ja, i get ze drill" Prussia retorted , with that Lizz picked up Ivan and Romano and walked out to the car.

Although it was a hassle getting Romano to sit in the old booster seat vell fished out of the attic, they had finally arrived in the fawn park wasn't an average park exactly, it had a playground for children and across the field there was an old stage that was used mostly for summer concerts and the local theater groups to put on plays, vell unbuckled the kids and dumped a sleeping Romano on lizz "why do i have to hold him?" lizz said being both quiet and somewhat irritated "i gotta watch Russia and if he wanders off i can't go get him if i got another child in my arms" Vell said "...fine, but we can't stay here forever when it's time to go it's time to go alright?" lizz told her "yeah yeah i know, come on Ivan where do you wanna play first?" vell asked him with optimism, Russia then pointed over near the swing set "oh okay, come on" she said taking his hand, but Vell then noticed two people by the swing and her eyes lit up like two large candles she knew them!

"hey! you guys!" she said walking over, Two girls were by he swings, one was a short girl with big pale brown, fluffy hair, she had sandy colored skin and eyes the color of winter, she wore a bright violet polo shirt , a white pleated skirt with matching white flats and she was sitting on the swing, the other one was tall, she had pale skin and long raven hair and amber eyes, she wore a yellow t shirt with a cartoon fox head printed on the front, a heather gray skirt and a pair of dark aqua sneakers and she was leaning against the swing pole. "hm? vell is that you?" the short one said "yeah, how have you guys been, i haven't seen you guys since the last day of school" she said in her bubbly voice " we've been good but...who's the kid riding your coattails?" the tall one said "hm? oh! right this is my new little brother Ivan," she said gesturing to the small child hiding behind her leg "Ivan, these are some of my friends, lorelai and Topaz...don't be shy say hello" Ivan squeezed vells leg and looked away "he can be a little shy" Vell said picking him up only to have him hide his face in her hair while both girls had surprised looks on their faces

"so is he like...adopted?" Topaz said with a confused tone "uh, yeah, he's from Russia and Lizz is over there with the other one, Romano, he's from Italy" Vell said gesturing over towards the bench "oh, well...that's nice...oh! hey i almost forgot i'm having a costume party tonight, you and Lizz wanna come?" lorelai said with an eager tone "well i can't guarantee lizz will but i'll come and i'll bring the little ones!" Vell said "oh! we gotta go and get costumes!, hey I'll see you guys later okay?" "oh, yeah sure bye vell!" lorelai said as vell started walking back to the bench.

"Lizz! we gotta go," vell said excitedly "what? we got her not 5 minutes ago what's the problem" Lizz said while a drooling Romano sat in her arms "Lor is having a party tonight and we need to head to the costume store...and the flower shop" Vell said with her eyes sparkling "seriously? why do you never consult me on these things?oh whatever, come on back in the car" Lizz said her eyes a sleepy Romano started to wake up as Vell was strapping him back in the car seat "what...what's happening?" he asked Vell "were going to the store, and if your good, i'll buy you a shiny red tomato alright?" with that said Romano was mostly quiet for the rest of the trip, they stopped in a Walmart and bought costumes for themselves and the 3 units, a bouquet of sunflowers for Ivan and a tomato for Romano.

After a long car ride they were finally back home. "alright let's get you into your costumes and head to lor's for a par-tay!" Vell shouted with anticipation, but when Lizz opened up the door all four of them froze, a new crate was on the kitchen floor, it was opened, and Prussia was missing.

* * *

Uay: THERE! part 2, done! and i bet your wondering, who is this mysterious new unit? well you'll just have to wait n see

but don't worry, everything's gonna be okay...i think, UAY OUT!


End file.
